Runaway
by foxmagic
Summary: Akuma to Dolce. He was a pastry fiend, demanding and unapologetic. Mayuri supposed that saving her life once in a while might make up for it. BeautMayuri.


Runaway

An Akuma to Dolce fanfic.

Author:foxmagic

Disclaimer: I don't own. But Beaut sure is damn sexy.

Pairings: Beaut/Mayuri

;-

Heavy panting -a girl stumbled in the rain, running in shoes long ago soaked.

She glanced behind her at the darkness, at the sunset and the skyline that rose like a shadow behind her. But now was not the time for thinking, now was the time for escape, because no one would come to help her where magic circles took too long to draw; precious seconds.

If only the actions taken earlier that day could be retraced and redrawn…

;-

Seven hours earlier

;-

"Your tiramisu is especially good today, Mayuri-chan."

Smiling at Mako, she took another bite of her lunch. The taste lingered on her lips, light and airy, causing her thoughts to wonder with weightlessness. She thought that Beaut must be a lot like tiramisu…simple, spongy, and when soaked in rum -terribly bitter.

Just when it seemed like their relationship might evolve, he went back to the same old "gimme gimme" routine. It was a bit irritating. Hadn't they said that they liked each other? So why then couldn't she have the normal high school romance that every girl dreamed of!

"…are you okay?"

"Uh…oh, yeah Mako-chan!" laughing nervously, Mayuri put away her things in preparation for the next period. No use thinking about it. She was afraid that Beaut might never change.

But it worried her. Lately, there had been no excuse to call him over with. And though he would sometimes pop in unannounced, it was seldom. Maybe…

Maybe it was time to think of one of those selfish requests he had first asked her about.

;-

As it so happened, the problem was not within her own desires but rather his inability to adhere to such wishes, much to her chagrin. It didn't go over well when she requested he come over everyday regardless of the preparation of sweets, nor did he care for her tears over the cruelty that he still, _still _would not bring her flowers and candy as good boyfriends should. To which he would retort that he was no good boyfriend, but a decidedly evil boyfriend. And where the hell was his cake, anyway?

After explaining that there was none, the conversation was immediately dropped as he felt the point severely lacking without a prize at the end of it.

"You're a jerk!" Mayuri screamed as he made to leave. "You…if I couldn't bake pastries, would you stop coming? Would you?"

He had no time to reply. Running past him, she headed out the front door and into the brisk evening air.

He didn't follow her. She knew that he wouldn't, because that just wasn't his way.

Anger might have been clouding her judgment when she gripped her wand determinedly, using the handle to draw an image in the dust of a nearby alleyway. If her thoughts had been collected, she might have erased the shapes before any harm could be done.

But she was human. She was female, and in love, and sick, and angry and wanted so much for him to find her and stop what she was about to do. To her credit, Mayuri doubted that anything would happen, expecting cute chibi-chan to appear out of nowhere like always when her and Beaut were fighting.

It was a shame that things didn't quite go that way.

From the circle a figure emerged, strange and unfamiliar. With large horns protruding from its head, it cast a glance her way.

The eyes that met hers were the eyes of a devil.

This was not like Beaut. This was not like Mako-chan, or chibi devil, or even that crazy woman who was in love with the demon lord.

This was something she should never have been able to call.

;-

It was taunting her, could have easily caught up long ago if it wanted. But to toy with a human was much sport in hell, or so she gathered from her numerous experiences.

"_Let's make a pact."_

The words had chilled her.

"_I will grant your every wish…"_

Mayuri stumbled.

"_And in exchange, I will swallow your body whole."_

Down a side street she tumbled, panting with what determination her adrenaline granted. What was Beaut's exclusive magic circle? She couldn't remember…where was her book? Where-

Her body slammed harshly into the pavement. The chase was over.

"Time's up, human. Contract completed."

Gaze flickering up, with hands trembling and entire body shaking horribly, she watched his movements. Helplessly, she watched.

And then a surge of last minute energy hit, forming one word alone to pass into the rain-filled world.

"BEAUT!"

Time slowed as recognition dawned on her assailant's face. There was no one in hell who hadn't heard of that name, or knew the meaning behind it. He had little time to contemplate the connection when he felt a vice grip on his skull, nails piercing flesh.

Mayuri, in her delirium, could only muffle a happy cry at the sight.

The eyes that met her this time-

Familiar. Beaut.

;-

"Are you stupid or what! You could have killed yourself, all because of some ridiculous argument-"

Mayuri sat listening with the expression of a skewered puppy. Uphir was no better, though she was angry more for the reason of being called out this late rather than her love interest's speech.

Mayuri nodded, taking a look at her fresh bandages, but could say nothing. He was right, she had been stupid. Over a silly argument like that.

"I'm the only one-" The demon lord shouted, catching the girl's attention. She was surprised to find his face flushed with emotion, something unknown. "I'm the only one you can summon, you got that?"

Expression softening, she clutched the splint on her arm closely to her chest.

What did it matter -sweets, flowers, compliments…

She was cared for and watched over, despite all his pompous protesting and big-headed remarks.

She was loved.

Mayuri smiled at him. "Okay."

This was her high school romance. And she would have it no other way.

;-

FIN

;-


End file.
